Persona 3 FES- The Hero
by JtheGildedSword
Summary: Another Persona story? Yeah... but this one's MUCH different. This one's a co-write with my friend Sonic103! I really like how it's shaping up, so stay posted! This one is also an OC... Rated T for violence and cursing... I think that's it...


**Time never waits...**

**it delivers all equally to the same end.**

**You, who wish to safeguard the future, however limited it may be-**

**go forth without falter, with your heart as your guide.**

* * *

"We will reach our destination in five minutes. Passengers, please pick up your luggage." I took my backpack, slung it over my shoulder, and stood up. Stretching, I looked around again.

"Brad…" I groaned, shaking him from his sleep.

"Give me a minute…" He said in reply, sitting up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and leaned on his luggage. He took out his earphone and looked at me groggily. "What…?"

"We'll be at Iwatodai station in five minutes. Get ready." He stood up, grabbed his suitcase, and it wasn't long before the train screeched to a stop. We stepped off- 11:58, by the clock.

I suppose I should explain what's going on. My friend, Brad Koutei, and I, Josh Maindo, were transferred to Japan for high school. We'd already completed freshman year in America- but his parents thought it would be the greatest idea to send us to Japan.

Granted, I've always wanted to go to Japan- it's so awesome! Granted, it was sad leaving behind all my friends… but, it was for a good cause, I guess… Anyways, we'd just stepped off the train.

"Just before midnight, huh? I think we'll be a little bit late…" He asked, the train taking off again behind us. "So, where're we headed?"

I took out my map, looking it up and down. "It looks like… around a forty or fifty minute walk…" I said, pocketing the map and leading us out of the station. Just as we stepped out though… stuff went down- the moon turned… green. And lining the (what used to be) busy streets… coffins.

"Um… Josh? Where the hell are we?" He asked, walking to the closest coffin. "I have a bad feeling about this…"

"No, really, you think?" I half-shouted, walking down the street. I turned on my MP3 player- only to see it wouldn't turn it on. "Ah, it's dead…" I said, putting it back in my backpack.

"Hey, Brad! Come on!" He ran after me. I took out the map again, looking at it once more. It had been around ten minutes when the dorm came into sight. "Here it is…" I mumbled, opening the door.

We stepped inside, the lights on, unlike the rest of the city. "God…" Brad mumbled. "I'm heading to bed- you know, provided I can find the room."

"Hold on!" We heard a small voice say. We turned to it to find a boy around ten years of age. "You're late. I've been waiting for you two…" He said, materializing a laminated document out of nowhere. "I'll need you to sign this. It just says that you accept responsibility for your actions. You know- the usual stuff."

"Okay then…" I said, pulling out the pen that I had in my pocket. Brad snatched it away, pulling me aside.

"Dude, are you insane? Doesn't this kid sort of tip you off as a danger sign?"

"How so?" I asked, taking back my pen and twirling it between my fingers.

"…You're kidding me, right? He's the only kid we've seen since we got here, he's dressed like an escaped convict, and he made a document materialize out of thin air!"

"…You need to calm down dude. Live a little. There's no harm behind this. It's got the… you know, usual stuff…" I pulled away from Brad, towards the document.

I scribbled my name- Josh Maindo. Brad walked up behind me, took my pen, and scribbled his name- Brad Koutei.

"Time never waits…" The boy said, teleporting to the center of the room. "It delivers all equally to the same end. You can't just cover your ears and close your eyes…" He turned his hand, the contract disappearing into thin air. "And so it begins…" He said, the shadows in the room swallowing him up.

"Wait… what just… what?" I stuttered, completely dumbfounded. "I'm getting to bed. I think I need some sleep." After walking a step, we were stopped again.

"Who's there?" A girl with light brown hair asked. Upon closer examination… I noticed the presence of a gun in her hand. As well of her intentions of using it on us. She shifted her focus of the pistol in between both Brad and I, her hand shaking intensely.

I'm not gonna lie- she wasn't half-bad as far as looks go. She was pretty good, actually- (as far as I could tell, it was still dark) but in all honesty, I think that her insanity pushes it a bit overboard…

"Whoa, whoa! Let's slow down here… We can-" I started, bracing myself to jump at any second. My chances with that were slim to none- but I needn't worry about that.

"Takeba, wait!" I heard another voice say- after looking towards where I had heard the voice from, I found a beautiful girl- I mean, beautiful. At least from what I could tell… it was still really dark.

And, speak of the devil, the lights sputtered back on, my MP3 started blaring music, and- what do you know? She was beautiful- and the… well, for lack of a better word, insane one, didn't look half-bad either. Heck, she looked hot.

Brad and I got side by side- for defense if nothing else. "I didn't think you'd arrive so late…" The red-haired one said, smiling. "So, Joshua Maindo and Bradley Koutei, was it?"

"What are they doing here?" The brunette (I think that's a little less demeaning than insane, wouldn't you say?) asked.

"Well, this is only a temporary arrangement. Soon, they'll be moved to a room in the boy's dorm." She replied. "I'm Mitsuru Kirijo." She said, outstretching her hand. I moved in to shake it- that is, before her name hit me.

"Kirijo? As in… The Kirijo Group? You're one of the most successful businesses in the world!" I exclaimed.

"Yep- the same." She said. "And this is Yukari Takeba. She'll be a junior this spring, just like you."

"Oh… Hey." She said sheepishly.

"Hey." Brad replied this time. "Why exactly do you have a gun?" The look on her face immediately translated into one of horror.

"Well-" She started. "It's sorta like a hobby- well, not a hobby, but-"

"So… your hobby is collecting guns?" He asked, sarcastically if nothing else.

"You know how it is these days… it's for self-defense." Well… considering I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for Mitsuru right now, I'm going to take a chance on trusting her. "It's not a real gun, of course." That sealed the deal for me- I was safe.

"Okay… anyways, I'm gonna hit the hay." I said, stretching.

"Oh, Takeba will show you two to your rooms." She looked at Yukari briefly.

"Follow me." She said, and began to walk forward. We followed her to the stairs, standing a little behind.

"That skirt's a little less than modest, huh?" I asked Brad, and he chuckled. "Just saying…" We got to the end of the hallway.

"Pretty easy to remember, huh? Since it's right at the end of the hall…" She shifted her weight onto one leg. "By the way, make sure you don't lose your key, or you'll never hear the end of it." She handed us both our keys.

"Yeah, thanks. I'm headin' in." Brad said, opening the door to his room and walking in.

"Hey…" Yukari started, lowering her voice. She leaned towards me, her eyes shifting towards the stairs to make sure we weren't being watched. "On your way here from the station… was everything okay?"

"…Nothing too out of the ordinary." I said, my hands in my pockets. A total lie, yes- but in all honesty, someone could have just as easily slipped something into my water on the train. Who knows? "Just busy streets. Unnaturally busy, if you ask me…"

"Haha! Well, that wasn't quite what I meant, but you're a funny guy. Not that bad looking either." She brushed my hair out of my face, looking into my eyes. "I'll see you around…"

"Josh. Nice to meet you properly." I said, shaking her hand, leaning down, and kissing the back of her hand."

"Ooh, a smooth talker too? I'll definitely keep you in mind. Good night!" She smiled and walked up the stairs once more.

"Not bad Josh. You're on a roll…" I smiled, opening the door to my room. "Speaking of the way back from the station… what was that?" While there were plenty of questions on my mind, I needed sleep.

I threw my luggage onto the floor- there would be plenty of time to clean it up later... But for now, I laid down and felt my eyes drift shut, in need of some well-deserved rest.

* * *

**Josh: Another Persona 3 FES story?  
Well, if you read the description, you would know that this one is much different, as it's actually a co-write with my good friend, Sonic103!**

**Brad: Pay more attention, fleabag...**

**Josh: When'd he get here?**

**Oh, he'll be joining me for co-writes!**

**Josh:...Oh joy...**

**Go ahead and leave a review, I appreciate it! Also, check out my Twitter for JtheGildedSword, and check out Sonic 103! See you guys in the next one!**


End file.
